


Mindless Sans Indulgence

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Fall Out Bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, the begining of a new begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: It's you and Edge™ Sans. You make love?A lot of dubcon explicit pornography mixed with the fear of getting your soul eaten by a demon goat monster king... and a little bit of fluff.Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.This is part 1 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.comThis work contains dubious consent, light bdsm, domplay and other Edgy™ themes so look out for that, friends





	Mindless Sans Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> yeeaaah so i decided to do some renovations  
> the old version is alright i guess but it's full of needles little errors and bad character development that eventually lead it into a pretty meh territory. i was too eager to please everyone and ended up not pleasing anyone, especially myself, so i'm gonna give it another shot. the plan is as follows, chapter one and two will be edited up a bit, chapter three will be edited a lot more, chapters four and five will also stay mostly the same, but after that i'll start writing new stuff n go the direction i always wanted instead of trying to grant everyone's wishes and ending up granting none. the main problem in the series i feel is i haven't captured the relationship between the brothers very well in favor of sloppy sexual tension, and i wanna fix that. this means i won't do as much kink stuff as some would may prefer, but it'll benefit the story in the long run i think.  
> i've gotten requests to archive the old versions, so if you wanna check them out for whatever reason, go this link right here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1U1UYwpJCTNMELULi2SNqDmGzHhY7-ZyKT0ZluDEQynw/edit?usp=sharing  
> i really hope you like what i'll have to offer, hopefully at a bit more consistent rate, with a bit more consistent characters and motivations. even if not, i'll always be very thankful for all the support, kindness and patience you've all given me <33  
> so yeah, hope you enjoy

When you wake up, it's dark. Your body is stiff, and your legs hurt from sitting on the cold floor for too long. Why are you on the floor? And which floor _is_ this? You look around, disoriented, trying to remember how you got here… You raise your hands to your face to rub the sleep out of your eyes when you suddenly realize your arms are heavy with huge metal cuffs. You gasp, heartbeat elevating, hastily running your hands along one chain to find its source; you’re nailed to a wooden wall. Your chains are long enough to move your arms around, so you grope around the floor, trying to find out where you are in the darkness.

The floor is wooden, but a hard piece of rug is underneath you. None of this is familiar. Right in front of you is a pole—maybe a support beam, or a jail bar. Behind you is a wall to which the chains you're bound with are affixed with nails. They aren't very thick, but when you try to bend them with your weight, nothing happens. You touch around one a bit and find that if you tugged at them from the front, you just might be able to pull them out of the wall… _yes, the pole could be used as a support_ , you think as you get yourself up to your knees. You look behind your shoulder to the—

You freeze. A pair of ruby red lights is fixed on you from the darkness. You don't move a muscle, your pulse beating in your temples, holding your breath as you stare... The circles shift, shedding enough of the dim light to show the outline of a misshapen face. Your mind assumes the shape of a huge four-legged beast staring down at you, bristled and ready to lunge at your throat.

Instead you hear a chuckle; deep, malicious, threatening. The lights draw nearer as the steps grow louder—you can feel your heart beating so fast it might jump right out of your chest. The steps become quiet as the lights turn to the side, disappearing for a moment…

With a sudden sharp scratch, a match is lit ablaze, held delicately by thick segmented fingers. You watch as it lights an oil lamp, hanging from the ceiling just next to the support beam, finally shedding enough light for you to see your captor.

What stands in front of you isn’t a giant bristled beast. Well... he isn't giant, anyway. The man can't be much taller than you, if even. He’s dressed in clothes you’d expect from the edgy rich skater kids from the capital; fluffy black and red hoodie, black shorts with yellow stripes, black boots with fake rubber spikes along the toe. You’d almost find it funny, some punkass kid holding you hostage. But you sure as hell aren’t laughing.

What stands before you isn’t human.

From the darkness of two empty sockets shine dark red circles, like the last embers in a dying fire. Thick cheekbones, sharp nasal bone jutting forth, underlined by a wide wicked grin filled with sharp teeth. A single golden fang glistens in the light of the lamp.

He’s definitely a monster, but it takes you a while to fully realize what kind. You always imagined them all as huge beasts with rough fur, large jaws, and long sharp claws. It never even occurred to you to imagine something undead—don’t they also need to eat and such?

Whatever he is, he’s clearly an enemy, and a dangerous one at that. You quickly try to stand up to get on the same level, keeping eye contact. You flinch when he raises his hand, a slight red glow enveloping your shins, and suddenly you’re swiped off your feet, landing painfully back on the ground. You gasp, trying to get back up, but an unseen force keeps you down. Through your grunts you catch a maleficent chuckle coming from the monster.

You look up at him from where you’re pinned to the ground as he walks over to you, huge grin plastered over his face. You dig your heels into the floor and push yourself against the wall with all your strength, trying to keep your distance from him. The skeleton just laughs at your efforts, squatting down to face you.

"hey, buddy," he growls, his intense stare fixated on you, "you wouldn't've been trying to escape, wouldya’?" His voice is deep and rough, kept down to a half whisper. Your chest is rapidly rising and lowering with shallow breath. You refuse to take your eyes off of his, your teeth gritted in a furious stare. "heh. thought so. not like you coulda’ left, even if you somehow got loose."

"What's going on here?!" you shout at him, desperately trying to hide your fear with anger. He flinches at your voice, then smiles even wider.

"don'tya remember? my brother hunted ya down," he says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. You frown, eyes darting away in thought. Why were you being hunted? _When_ were you being hunted?

The monster frowns confusedly, then puts on another nasty grin.

"you really _don't_ remember, huh? you were screaming like a banshee when he chased you through the woods. have to say, you humans are pretty tough. " He taps a finger over his gold tooth. "it’s true that last bone hit you over the head pretty damn hard. i'm surprised it didn't smash your stupid skull in. how disappointing."

You swing your arm out in an attempt to punch him, but the chain catches your wrist just before you makes contact with his face. The skeleton flinches hard, his smile disappearing as he looks at your gritted fist in fear. You see a drop of sweat roll down his white forehead.

His eyes trace down the chain to the wall, and his teeth gleam in a wide gleeful smile again.

"heh heh heh, nice try. attacks won’t do you any good.” Despite his words, he steps back, raising a boney finger only once he’s surely out of reach. “that chain ain't just to hold ya back... it also freezes your magic, heh heh." You just crook your eyebrows, looking down at the red-tinted shiny metal while he goes on. "we... _borrowed_ it from the head of the royal guard. slipped it on ya while you was out. so… unless ya had an attack ready while ya was fuckin’ _unconcious..._ " He leans in closer, the invisible hold pulling you back, keeping your arms in place, " _i don't think there's any point in tryin._ "

Your confusion persists. You don't _have_ magic… why would he tie you up in magic-proof chains? Well, not like it matters, if you’re being guarded. Even if you were to escape, you don't know where you are, or who exactly you're against. You consider your options, carefully weighing the consequences... then look up at him, swallowing your fear to stare him straight in the eyes.

"What do you plan to do with me?" you ask, voice level and demanding. The arches above his sockets raise in a mocking smirk.

"what do you _think_ , human?" You can feel your heartbeat speed up again, gulping.

"You want to eat my soul, don't you?" He suddenly grabs your chin, his digits digging into your skin. You flinch and try to pull away, but have nowhere to turn, your back pressed against the wall. He turns your face side to side roughly, looking over you with a cruel grin.

"not in particular, no," he gives a low chuckle. "the king does, though. he wants ya _dead or alive_. once we hand ya over to him, we’ll finally be set fo’ life... "

Your faces are now very close, close enough for you to see the details of his pale skeletal face. As you stare him down, you see small reddish drops of... sweat forming at his temples? His jaw is twitching the slightest bit and his eyes seem wide and twitchy...

You aren't sure if this is just how these skeleton monsters look, but he seems nervous. New questions arise as you feel shaky breath on your face, hot wind coming from his jagged mouth. Does… does the skeleton have lungs?

Why think about that now?! You focus back on the now. His fingers are still holding onto your chin in a painful grip. They aren’t exactly like a human skeleton’s; they’re fatter, more solid. The bones of his wrists aren’t the mess you remember from biology textbooks, much more simple and sturdy... What do his other bones look like? The complicated structure of foot bones, or the mess that is the shoulder, or the pelvis—

You shake awake from your confusing thoughts, blinking your wide eyes quickly. What the hell?! Your cheeks are going red, your heart beating faster, from fear or confusion or—

He hasn’t pulled away either. It’s been a few long seconds now.

Just as you think that, he suddenly seems to wake up from some deep thought, just like you, letting go of your chin. He quickly masks it with a cocky smile, but can’t help but nervously dart his eyes away for a second.

"w-what, no more questions? thought you'd have plenty. but uh, since ya don’t..." His hand shoots back up, grabbing your throat harshly. Your eyes go wide and a startled noise escapes your lips. "i think we—"

He lets go of you in a startled flinch, suddenly realizing the aroused moan you let out when he grabbed you. He stares down at you in surprise and you stare up at him in absolute mortification. Okay, this is clearly a really, really, _really_ bad and possibly deadly situation to be in, but _apparently_ , your body didn’t get the memo. Your heartbeat is fast and your cheeks are burning from your ears down to your neck. You desperately try to think of something, _anything_ to say or do, while furiously kinkshaming yourself in your head.

This could end very poorly for you, but your body’s paying no attention to the weight of the situation, getting more hot and bothered than you’ve been in years. He could do horrible things to you here, in this dark isolated place, with you bound, under his every whim—

_Oh fuCK GODDAMNIT can you STOP THAT?!_

It's completely silent, the tension rising with every shaky, fearful yet _hot_ breath you take.

Then, he smiles. His smile slowly widens, your heart going faster out of both horror and unwanted excitement.

"wait," he laughs, his amused smile couldn’t get any wider."you're not... _enjoying_ this, are you? "

"No! No I'm n-not!" you defend yourself in a high shaky voice. If he gets the wrong idea, your life expectancy might get much shorter than it already is. He starts laughing even more, then squats back down to you.

"are too!" he hollers, and you shake your head.

"Am not!" Suddenly he comes closer and his hands land on your chest, squeezing your breasts roughly. You can't help but moan out softly, teeth clenched, pressing to the wall behind you, body shaking and eyes tearing up.

He leans in closer. " _are too,_ " he says in a low growl. A confused chill runs up your spine.

You can’t pull away. You can’t fight back. All you can do is shake and whimper. You’re paralyzed with fear of what he could do to you, but heating up as your breath becomes fast and ragged. His fingers ease back around your boobs and he pulls back, giving a low ragged chuckle but failing to hide his own shaking hands. You let your eyes rise as he stands up, yelping as your chest begins to glow. You’re jerked up on your feet, but your legs buckle underneath you, sore and tired after sitting for so long. He doesn’t let you sit back down, slamming both his hands against the wall on either side of your head, stepping closer and looming over you with a dangerous look in his wildly shimmering eyes.

His posture isn’t really taller than you, but it’s bulkier and very intimidating like this. For a few moments, he just stands there, listening to your whimpers caused both by fear and arousal. His bright red irises are staring so hard, as if wanting to burn a hole through you.

"you really are some kinda freak, huh?" he growls, shaking his head before his smile widens. "in that case... you might even like what i’m about to do to you," he says menacingly, sending more shivers up your spine.

His eyes close, enveloping your sight in more darkness for a moment before they open again. His right eye is empty now, while the left one burns as bright as a flame, even flickering a bit of yellow. You flinch fearfully when his hand grabs your jaw and lifts it up roughly. You let out a loud yelp when he lunges for your neck, almost expecting him to bite right through your throat and kill you right there and then. From another gleeful chuckle, you recognize he wanted you to think just that. Instead of the sharp edges of his fangs you feel something hot and wet press against where your neck and shoulder meet, slowly sliding up, almost to your chin. You moan out shamefully, unable to stop yourself, your body writhing as you can’t decide whether to pull away or press against the warm sensation.

He pulls back and you catch a glimpse of a shining red tongue slipping back into his grinning mouth. He doesn’t let go of your chin, just enjoying the sight of you so helpless, his breath hotter than before against your flustered skin.

He lunges again and you expect another fake attack, recoiling in shock when you feel his fangs pierce the skin of your shoulder. You expect them to sink deeper, tear the flesh away at any moment. Instead, he pulls back and starts to nibble at the abused area, licking away the few beads of blood that adorn your skin and finally letting go of your chin. You exhale deeply as you let your head down, shaky from both fear and arousal.

He gives you one last lick before pulling away completely, taking a step back to look you over and admire the red mark he left on you. You turn away from his stare and bite at your lip, willing yourself to stop panting. He doesn’t say anything for a while, just smiling, then he chuckles darkly.

"what’s the matter? dontcha like this, ya freak?" You keep your eyes away in fear and embarrassment. He leans closer, licking over his teeth. "i can’t seem to hear ya, _buddy_. " You frown, turning even further away. He exhales through his nose, raising a brow. "heh heh heh, i see how it is..."

Your eyes go wide in shock when you suddenly feel his knee press roughly against your crotch. Before you can even catch your breath, he rolls it forth and back again, and you helplessly moan out much to his satisfaction. You can see his shitty smirk through your half lidded eyes. "that’s better," he growls.

You clench your teeth, desperately trying to get your body to calm down. If this goes any further, your arousal might encourage him to hurt you again. You force yourself to stop rocking against him, which makes him grunt in disapproval. He looks at you expectantly, his leg moving side to side between your legs, but you just clench your teeth harder. When he leans in, you turn your head to the side sharply, eyes closed tightly.

"aww, come on... ya was’ all over me just a second ago. don't pretend ya don’t enjoy this," he says mockingly. You turn your head the other side, but he grabs you by the chin and forces you to face him, your eyes going wide. His irises are lit up in a threatening grimace.

"no seriously, _don't,_ " he snarls, "or next time, i’ll bitecha for real, capiche?" Your throat starts to close up as you nod, staring at his teeth. Those could surely do some damage if he decides to use them.

He gives a rough grunt as he nudges his bony knee against you. At first, you don't want to concede, but you're afraid to disobey—and, well...

You begin to slowly rock your crotch over him, biting down on your lip and closing your eyes to avoid his shiteating grin. You... definitely shouldn't be enjoying this as much as you are, but it’s not really your own choice. You haven’t gone through anything even remotely exciting for ages and this whole situation is like an avalanche over your sad starving libido. You gulp in protest when a soft moan escapes your throat, tearing your head from his hold to turn it away in shame when you hear his cocky chuckles. His knee cap or whatever that bit is called presses into you again, not exactly in the proper spots but it still makes your breath shiver.

You feel his hand creep up your abdomen, up to the collar of your blouse. His fingers hook over the hem, pulling it down to uncover more of your cleavage. You open your eyes to see what he’s up to just as he lunges forth, burying his face into your warmed skin.

You gasp in shock—his face is covered in cold moisture and his nasal ridge is sharp. He inhales deeply through your bra, then pulls back with that big menacing smile, dropping his knee. Your legs go weak, bending under you, your body craving more of his touch. It’s hard to even resist the thoughts now, might as well give up even trying to fight yourself… But, as you look up, you put your serious face back on. He’s still an enemy, despite your kinky ass wanting him to do all kinds of things to you.

He raises a hand that begins to glow a soft red. Your eyes go wide in realization when you see the chains light up in a similar fashion before being yanked up above your head. With your arms held, he confidently lands both hands on your belly, sliding them under your clothes. You clench your teeth as they rise up over your shivering skin, unbuttoning your blouse in the process. Finally it comes completely undone, letting him see your chest, only covered with your bra, the final frontier.

The touches stop. After a while you dare to look him in the face. He seems… surprised, mesmerized even. He chuckles lightly to himself with astonishment, then his hands lands back onto your skin, warmed from your body heat by now. You pant out as he runs it over your belly and up your chest, pressing into you and grabbing at you. It’s less sensual and domineering this time, though—more explorative. He chuckles to himself again, shaking his head slightly.

"what the fuck," he exhales amusedly, "your bones look freaky."

Your brows furrow, but before you can wonder more about his weird behaviour, his fingers slide under your bra and you choke back a moan. You can see the intrigue in his eyes shifting back to dominance suddenly and his touch gets much rougher, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. This only serves to excite you more, despite your efforts. He tries simultaneously to explore your skin and go fast and rough to show you who's boss. You just avert your gaze, trying not to shake too much under his touch.

He traces his fingers all over your chest and tummy, but the bra keeps getting in his way. He explores the fabric with his fingers but can’t figure out how to undo it. With a growl he leans down and suddenly snaps his teeth over the middle piece, ripping it apart. The cups of your bra part, freeing your boobs. He raises his head with a wide smile, a bit of the fabric stuck between them. Obviously he expected you to protest and reel back, but his smirk freezes on his face when he sees you. You’re even more turned on by the aggressive display, your body twitching in a needy search of any friction.

He doesn’t think about it for too long, your chest now totally exposed to his explorations. He places his palms over your breasts, lightly squeezing them between his fingers and getting a small moan out of you. Your reaction makes him fondle your boobs more roughly in giddy expectancy, the ridges of his bones brushing against your nipples. Your body trembles under his touches, your back arching against his hands—you don’t want to reward him with moans for being rough, but it’s hard to keep it down at this point.

He leans close again and your breath hitches when you feel the moist warmth of his tongue against your nipple. Despite the rush of excitement and a hardly suppressed moan, your thoughts can’t but question how he even _has_ a tongue.

He keeps playing with your breasts; licking, kneading, running the edges of his teeth over the sensitive skin. You can’t stay silent anymore, whining through your teeth, focusing all your will to not push into his touch. But when he pinches down, you fail to hold on.

You practically shove your chest in his face with a needy moan which you immediately regret. He pulls back, frankly surprised, before frowning. His mouth twists into a snarl and he grabs onto your neck again, pulling your head down roughly to whisper right into your ear.

"you do that one more time, and i’ll start tearing your limbs off one by one," he growls threateningly, hot air from his mouth running over you. Despite understanding the threat, you can’t help but catch a strange whiff in his breath. It smells like… mustard. Quite distinctly.

The strange observation is quickly swept aside—you yelp startledly when he shoves his hand between your legs. Your bits come to life with a wave of excitement mixed with the fear from your barely standing rationality. He chuckles mockingly at your reactions, grabbing roughly at the zipper and almost tearing it off. Your fly comes undone with a flick of his thumb and your pants slide down your sweating legs. You whimper, feeling his knuckles stroke your inner thigh, running up until it presses against your crotch. He raises a curious brow when his thumb runs along the wet fabric, making you tense up and shiver. He presses closer, slipping into the crease and you moan louder than before. Once you manage to silence yourself, you hear a quietly gleeful “ _oh yeah_ ” from him, making your face go even redder.

He presses at the wet fabric, running his fingers back and forth, staring at your face intently. You bite down on your lip, trying so hard to be quiet, but _holy shit it feels so good when he keeps pressing against your bits like this_. You moan out through your clenched teeth as he continues to feel around your trembling folds. You try to ignore his shitty grin, to not give him the satisfaction of having you beat. But he doesn’t let it go so easily.

"wow, heh heh. ya sure like it when i touch ya ova’ here, huh?" he chuckles, sockets squinted in delight. You turn your head even further away from his expectant eyes, letting out a shaky whimper. He leans in closer and grabs your jaw with his other hand, forcefully making you face him.

"what, ya sayin’ you don't?" he whispers threateningly. You just close your eyes to avoid his gaze but he jerks your chin aggressively, so you open them again.

"say it," he growls, his irises disappearing. "say you _like it_. "

You just stare at him for a moment, your thoughts running wildly. You like this, _a lot_ —at least physically. But your common sense hasn’t left you yet. If you give him too much power with little to no resistance, who knows where it’ll end. Instead of giving in to him, you just clench your teeth harder, frowning in resolution.

He just stares at you for a moment, seemingly surprised and unsure how to even handle this, but then he exhales sharply through his nose. You gasp sharply when his fingers suddenly press against you harder, one of them right against your clit, and against your best efforts you can't hold back a loud, choked moan. He stops for just a second then does it again, and as much as you try to hold back, you can't help but continue moaning. He grins widely, the hold on your chin getting stronger as he wraps his fingers around your jaw, pulling you close enough to kiss.

"say it," he growls, continuing to rub you roughly over your touch starved crotch. "say it, ya little freak." You moan hard against his mouth, feeling his breath over your lips, but you don't say a word. He stops rubbing suddenly and you’re left trying to catch your breath, eyes hazy as you gaze at him. He's frowning, showing off his fangs. You can still see a bit of your blood smeared over their edges.

“'kay then, i guess ya don't like that after all." he says, pulling back and dropping you, walking back to the light bulb. "what a fuckin' shame..."

You’re left panting, barely standing on your feet, your panties still pressed into your wet slit. You heave, looking up to see him examining his wet fingers nonchalantly, trying to look disinterested. You can feel your lips pulsate with want, the air suddenly so much colder than before. You heave, catching your breath, trying to get a hold of yourself. Your body is burning, yearning for more, more touch, warm contact. You know it’s just because it’s been a long time. You can’t even remember the last time you had any good sex, let alone being so aroused. This whole situation is a bit too similar to some of your fantasies…

But you also know you’re in mortal danger. You need to pull yourself together and figure out how to get out of it! If only your crotch would stop burning, your legs shivering, your breath shaking as you try to slowly draw it, calm down, _calm down goddamnit_.

You lift your head up slowly to see him standing there, looking at you over his shoulder with a smug smirk.

"I—" Your throat closes up. You know you shouldn’t do this. _This is a bad idea_. Your rational side is trying desperately to find distractions, distractions that could get you out of this situation. The nails keeping you chained to the wall need to come out. If you tug hard enough you could get free, just run for it, before he catches you, before he...

"I liked it," your voice cracks and you feel your face heating, eyes watering, legs shaking. He responds with a shitty gleeful chuckle, his toothy smile couldn’t possibly get any wider. You wish he’d get over here and _fucking finger you already_ , but he doesn’t let you off the hook that easily, mocking you with a long _aaand?_ You squirm under his gaze, closing your eyes in humiliation over what he does to you. "And..." you start, your breathing stuttering, "could you—could you _please_ give me more?" He laughs loudly, enjoying his victory, before he walks back and leans over you, his hands on the wall.

"that’s how i like it," he smiles widely and squats to your level. You look up at him, face red, embarrassed, but at the same time just wanting this to get somewhere good. Please just let this go somewhere good. You can worry about the whole mortal peril later, right? Stars, it’s been _months_ , and your last time was a one night stand with a guy almost ten years younger than you that you met at the laundromat. When he got to your place, he insisted on drinking a liter of discounted box wine, then creamed his pants when trying to sensually strip your clothes. After you managed to somewhat direct him on how to give you head, he threw up in your bed and passed out. You push the memory of having to clean up after him aside with a shudder.

You focus on the now, which isn’t hard with how close the skeleton is. He isn’t touching you, but you can still feel the warmth of his breath. He runs the tip of his glowing tongue over his teeth, then leans in and licks over your cheek, pressing into you hard. Usually you’d find that stupid at best, but right now, in this scenario, it makes your breath shudder and your eyes close.

"ya mightta even been useful, if ya learned some manners..." he whispers into your ear, his cheekbone pressing to yours. He pulls back, still grinning like an asshole. "but i doubt asgore will let you live that long."

For a split second, his eyes dart away, then he looks back to you, his irises burning. You let out a moan, this time not even a held one, when he shoves his hand back down your pants, even bucking into his hand.

"now, shall we continue?" You answer him with another, softer longing moan.

He reaches up for the hem of your panties, slipping his fingers under, then sharply pulls down. You choke out a gasp as the wet fabric gets torn away from your swollen bits so sharply. He leans back a little so he can see what you’ve got there and stops for a moment, staring at it as though seeing a vagina for the first time. You aren’t too unfamiliar with that look, unfortunately… Finally, he presses two fingers against your outer lips, dragging them up and down your slit. You immediately buck against him, pushing the fingers deeper and moaning at the feeling, but he grabs your hip with his free hand, shoving you back against the wall.

"don’t move," he orders you, and doesn’t resume until you nod. He returns his attention to your crotch, pressing his fingers against the slit until they slip inside. He lets out a surprised and amused laugh, but quickly stops and clears his throat. His fingers probe around curiously, until they finally manage to touch your button. You close your eyes and moan again, hardly suppressing moving into his touch. Thankfully, he continues circling the sensitive area, and you reward him with more moans. He continues going, harder, faster, growling into your ear. It’s too much too soon, but you can’t exactly tell him to slow down. You try to hold on and enjoy yourself but it just wasn’t meant to be.

With a shake and a whimper you reach a silent, anticlimactic orgasm.

For a while you can't catch your breath, barely standing on your feet. He pulls back, letting go, and you slowly slide down until you’re sitting on the wet rug, breathing heavily. Well, that could’ve gone better. Your rationality comes back with a vengeance. You just endangered your life for that? Ugh.

You raise your head to look at what he’s up to. He’s gone a step back, turned away from you, you can see his hands fiddling with something over his crotch, while he growls and swears to himself. Faint red light is wavering around in a strange fashion. Did his zipper get caught or something?

He looks at you over his shoulder with one blazing eye, then turns some more, as if hiding. More fidgeting follows, until finally he pulls his hands back, looking over his shoulder once more, this time looking more sure of himself. He finally turns to you and your eyes are immediately drawn to his crotch. It’s raised and glowing red from underneath. You blink in surprise at the sight, unsure what to make of it.

With him being so… human shaped, you never stopped to really think about how his dick would look. Does he even have a _dick_?? Is it a bone or some weird spike??? You start to get worried.

You look up to see his face. His smile is just as wide as before, but you can definitely see signs of apprehension. His cheekbones are red—however that even works—and his irises are shifting over your entire body except for your eyes. He steps closer and you try to get up, but he comes to stand over you before you can do so, grabbing your hair to keep you down.

"heeey, if you wan’ed to return the favor, ya coulda’ just asked," he gives a cruel chuckle, tugging at your hair to make you face him. Then he pulls your head back down to his crotch, grabbing onto a chain with his other hand. "now, if yer that eager, why not help me out of these pants?"

You grit your teeth, gulping. Maybe you should think of a way to get out of this deal, but you’re sure there’s no way he’d let you. Looking at the bright red bulge in his pants you sigh, reaching out your hands to unbutton his fly slowly, dreading what’s inside.

"hurry it up, i ain't got all day," he hisses and tugs at your chain to ram your hand into his crotch. You flinch in surprise… did you just hear him whimper? The thought of him whimpering at your touch makes your ears and neck hot. Maybe it won’t be so bad.

You gulp again, undoing his zipper fully, then getting a hold of the fabric on his legs, tugging them down slowly. You want to take your time, maybe tease him a bit. You’d love to get him back for giving you such a whack handjob, but he tugs at your hair again, reminding you of who’s in charge here.

"i'm warning ya, kid, i ain’t a very patient guy," he growls dangerously. _What a horny punk_ , you smirk to yourself, pulling at his shorts until they slip from his hip bones and he lets out another choked whimper that gives you a wary confidence. You hold your breath in worried expectation as you stare at his lit up underpants. Depending on what’s under there, this could very well be the end of everything relatively pleasant...

Finally, you pull down his briefs with your thumbs and take a nervous peek inside… but what you see surprises you to no end. From all the shapes you imagined, you probably expected this the least. His dick looks like a regular human penis—well, except that it glows like Darth Vader’s lightsaber. You pull the briefs off completely and look over his body. It looks really weird; his body a literal skeleton except this one piece of red luminescent flesh hanging over his pubis where a dick would be. Well, at least you're familiar. You sigh in relief before he jolts your head up by your hair and grabs your chin with the other, his eyes empty once again.

"listen here, you little bitch. you either get workin’ or i'll ram it into your eye socket," he growls dangerously. You whimper, quickly grabbing his shaft and stroking him, staring into the empty eye sockets. His expression fades from a threatening snarl of sharp teeth to a soft frown. As you continue stroking him—his weird ghost flesh so much warmer and softer than the rest of him—you can see subtle changes in his expression. His mouth starts to relax and his empty eyes start to close very slowly. As you pump him faster, you can hear his jaw starting to click softly as he trembles, closing his eyes fully, his face getting redder and redder.

He lets out a soft moan and opens his eyes, red rings back where they belong, and realizes you've been staring at him this whole time. You quickly look down in fear, his intense stare fixated on you. He grabs you by the jaw again, forcing you to look at him. For a moment you can't breathe, your eyes wide as he surveys your face, thinking.

Suddenly you feel his thumb run over your lower lip, flinching at first, sure he’ll be angry with you. Instead of hurting you, he presses at your mouth with his thumb, then more of his fingers, slowly adding force when you resist. You don't want to let him into your mouth, but when he gives you another threatening look, you just whimper, letting his fingers slip inside and open your mouth for him to see. He fondles your tongue, then touches your inner cheeks, and finally runs his fingers over your teeth. He seems completely mystified, and you’re very confused, feeling as though you’re at the world's weirdest dentist. _Better let him do what he wants,_ you think to yourself, when suddenly he pulls away, standing up fully and towering over your kneeling form.

You stare up at him for a moment until you feel him press against the back of your head. You realize that your head is at the level of his dick before he roughly pushes your head forward and smushes you against his crotch.

"take it," he growls through his teeth. You grab his femurs and push yourself away from him, but he pushes you back again, the warm skin of his weird red light organ pressing against your cheek.

"come on, take it in yer mouth, _bud_ ," he says again, this time much more blithe. You push against him again and frown.

"I can't put it in my mouth when you keep smashing my head against your pelvis, you—" You stop before you insult him, deciding it might not be such a great idea. He stops forcing your head close, grinning widely as you swallow, moving your tongue around in your mouth to get ready. _Okay, this doesn't have to be so bad,_ you think to yourself. He's not exactly huge and you're not too shabby at this. You’ve sucked your fair share of cock in your life in the suburbs, enough to get a brand new bed in fact.

You lean in and press your lips against his tip, slipping it in slowly. You can hear him fail to suppress a long shaky exhale, the fingers on your head tangling into your hair. You raise your hands and grab at his hips before leaning closer and getting more of him in, swirling your tongue over the bottom side. You can't believe this is the thing coming to your mind, but you could swear he tastes like fucking raspberries. You brush it off and start sucking at him, running your tongue from side to side, the regular stuff.

You can hear him more and more clearly as he leans over, his groans deep at first but slowly becoming higher and more strained. He starts moaning, then whimpering, suddenly pressing both hands onto the sides of your head as if trying to cover your ears.

"ah ff-fuck! a-ah, shit—" he mumbles and you can feel him moving his hips against you. While you suck and lick over his length, you start to realize how... inexperienced he is. You were so scared of him you didn't question a thing, but now that you think about it, he's acting like a virgin. It's possible it's because he’s never fucked a human, but still... feeling him hunch over your head and buck against you while whimpering, you're pretty damn sure this guy doesn't know what the fuck he’s doing. It makes you feel a little safer until suddenly he grabs your head and shoves it onto his dick, choking you in the process.

"ah— ah! AH! AH— FUCK! AH!" he whimpers in a high pitch, his hands wrapped around the sides of your head as he fucks your face. You can't breathe, your attempts catching on the pressure against the back of your throat. You desperately try to tell him to stop, but can't get out more than an angry hum—you're pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hear you over himself anyway. You struggle for a moment, but finally you push against him enough to get a breath of air, moving your tongue around to satisfy him without getting choked.

You’re a bit angry, but the hot ghostly flesh against your lips and tongue feels pretty nice... and _damn_ do you enjoy the sounds he gives you, moaning and begging and whimpering, completely losing any dangerous image he built up before. _Who’s in charge now, bitchboy_.

"A-AH—FUCK! THAT FEELS—AH!—SO G-GOOD! HOW CAN—AH! HOW CAN THIS FEEL S-SO GOOD?! AH AAAAH—H-HOLY SHIT! YOU’RE—SO S-SOFT AND—A-AHH—WARM! AAAH!" As you listen to him moan and praise you, you suddenly feel much more powerful. You smirk—in your mind, since your mouth is busy at the moment—and as you press your tongue and throat around him as tightly as you can, you start to hum deeply. The choked sound he gives you sends a shiver down your spine, before he suddenly drives his fingers into your hair and that's your cue.

You grab at him harder to keep him still as he comes, yelling and laughing—and just as he does, you swallow. He chokes back again and moans out so loud and high, his voice cracking as he comes again, his whole body shaking like a leaf. You can't believe he _actually rattles_ like a goddamn xylophone. Finally you remove your mouth from him with a small pop and he stumbles backwards, leaning his back on the pole behind him. Slowly he slides down on his ass and you get to see him. The look on his face is amazing, completely red and sweaty with streaks of saliva going down his chin and small lines of tears coming down from his eye sockets. His eyes are shut tightly and his chest is heaving up and down as he desperately tries to catch his breath. You smirk victoriously. You fucking wrecked that guy. You wrecked him _good._

Despite the victory you’ve just achieved and the pride you feel, you’re still hot and bothered—and looking at the state this guy’s in, you don’t think he’s going to be helping you anytime soon.

Sighing, you lean back against the wall, sitting in the same position he’s in. Not waiting anymore you bring your hands to your breasts, fondling them around before moving one between your legs. You close your eyes as you circle your hand over your crotch, then press a finger in to get working on your clit properly.

You don’t even think about him seeing you pleasuring yourself like this, who even cares anymore. You’re whimpering and panting, images of the skeleton’s wrecked face and the noises he made flashing in your mind. You imagine his tongue entering you, feeling around...

You slowly open your eyes and look at him, wondering how he’s going to react to you. He’s just sitting there, his face bright red, eyes wide and watching you work yourself. _Didn’t expect that, did you_ , you think to yourself, pushing your hand down to spread your lips, just to tease him. Seeing him stare at you in surprise, his cheeks burning, makes you smirk cockily. He suddenly blinks away the stare and frowns, raising a hand. You yelp in surprise when your hands are yanked up above your head by the same red glow again. He gets up, having some trouble with his raging boner, once again putting on the dominant act. But now that you know how inexperienced he really is and how badly he needs you, you feel no more fear.

"so, you decided to go on without me huh? wrong move," he shakes his head with a growl. "you brought this on yourself, kid." You groan as the glow lifts you up on your feet, no longer surprised by its pull, just waiting for his next move. He steps back and sits down, leaning against the pillar. He motions for you to come over and you worry the chain might not be long enough, but comply when he starts to get impatient. You take a few steps and then stop, waiting for what he’ll want from you.

"c'mon, don’t be afraid of lil’ ol' me," he pats at his femurs, laughing. You’re not really afraid of him anymore, you just don’t know what exactly he’ll want. And it’s possible neither does he... You sit down on his knees and wait, but with his guy standing, harder than life, you think you know what’s coming. And honestly, after all the teasing… getting filled with a red glowing dick may be exactly what you need. Not that he has to know, though.

"since apparently ya can’t sit still for a fuckin second, i gotchya a spot where you won’t have to," he points to his dick with both hands and a wide cocky smile over half his face. If that was supposed to be sort of a pick-up line, he failed. You still try to put on a scared expression so he doesn’t suspect that you’re not scared of him, or _willing_ to ride him for that matter.

"whatcha waiting for, an invitation?" he growls, starting to get annoyed with your delayed response. You shake your head and move towards him a little bit more, until your underbelly is pressing against his magical flesh. You both pant at the contact and you smile a little as you start rocking against it, making him tremble underneath you.

A fleeting thought goes through your head, like déjà vu. Sitting on his femurs with your belly pressed against his dick, you can’t help but feel like this has happened to you before... not _exactly_ like this, but the feeling of familiarity is still there. You brush those thoughts away, grunting in frustration. After all that teasing, you decide you’re done waiting for him. You stop rocking against him and sit up to position yourself over the tip of his dick. Before he gets to say anything, you take a deep breath and take him in, slowly descending onto him. He’s nothing too big, not for your standards anyway, and you’re already wet as hell from all that teasing and messing around. The pressure isn’t that bad and you slowly make your way down until you’re sitting on his legs.

You wait for a bit, getting used to the fullness while he has his eyes wide open, desperately trying to catch his breath and keep his cool, edgy posture, but he’s failing miserably. You smirk and start to move in short, fast bursts, watching him whine under you, clenching his teeth and grabbing around to find something to hold onto.

Well, this is a letdown. For all the buildup and tough talk he threw at you, he’s not really doing anything for you right now; he’s just a whimpering mess trembling underneath you. His dick feels pretty nice sliding over your walls, but you were better off with your own fingers. Ironically, although you know that’d be way more dangerous, you kinda liked the idea of him just taking you, tied up and helpless… Oh well, it’s a pretty stupid wish anyway, considering you’re little more than fodder to these monsters.

Your mind slips back to the nail. You start to move faster to make _him_ feel nice, an idea growing in your head. You don't think this guy will notice if you don't exactly scream in pleasure right now, as he’s having trouble holding back his own moaning at the moment. You're at just the right angle to pull the nails out of the wall. This could be your way out.

You look over your cuffs, finding the keyholes. Your mind turns for a moment, trying to think straight while simultaneously trying to keep him stimulated and properly preoccupied. You rub your thighs over his sides until you feel the keys in the pocket of his hoodie. Your plan is becoming nice and clear.

You look down and see him looking up at you with half-lidded, hazy eyes. When your eyes meet, he smirks widely, his hands coming to your hips and he squeezes them tightly.

"ya like it when i _fuck_ you like this, dontya’?" he groans out. You have your own thoughts about that, but don't respond, just looking away. You continue to move your hips, calculating how and when to pull at the chain, when suddenly the grasp around your hips gets even tighter and he stops you. You look down at him in fear that he just saw right through your plan, his eye sockets empty once again.

"is this... not good enough for ya? not _hard enough_ for ya? " he whispers through a snarl. You wonder what to say, but before you can either apologize or beg or do whatever it takes to placate him, you can feel that unseen force of his magic taking hold of you again. He lifts you up and you yelp when his dick slides out of you so roughly, before he throws you down onto the rug on your knees, your back to him. You lift yourself up with your hands, then he grabs at your head and forces you back down on the rug with your butt in the air. You start breathing fast, afraid of what he'll do to you. His dick game might be weak, but you definitely shouldn't have let him know that. Your escape plan is ruined and you are exposed and vulnerable, reminded just how much at his mercy you are. If he’d wanted to, he could seriously hurt you, especially with those teeth. You start to whimper again as he holds you down, staring at you.

"i can make it hard if that's what you want," he growls, "i can make it _hurt_ , too." You turn your head to look at him at least a little, your eyes wide and your breath shallow.

"P-please don't hurt me!" you plead. "Come on, I was playing nice!" He shivers at those words, chuckling.

"well, since ya asked so nicely," he presses his dick against your entrance. " _i'll make it hurt just a little bit._ "

He pushes your face back into the rug, his other hand bracing himself next to your side. His tip presses against your slit and he slips back in with another moan he couldn’t hold in.

You can hear him pant as he thrusts into you, his movements jittery and a lot slower than you expected them to be. Once again you’re let down; even when threatening to hurt you, he can’t get all that rough. Still, you don’t let him know that, instead moaning loudly to stroke his ego—that should do just fine to keep him from harming you. There isn’t much you can do right now, so you decide to just go with it, comply with him and wait for an opportunity.

He’s slowly building up the pace, letting go of your head and holding your hips instead. You cry out loudly when his fingers dig into your skin and he gets out a choked "yes, more!" to which you comply, your noises echoing in the room. "yea, ya freak, ya like how i fuck you, dontcha?!" he gets through his clenched teeth. Before you can reply, he moans out "say my name, bitch!" and you turn around, angry.

"I don’t even know your fucking name!" He stops for just a second, muttering a quick "it’s sans," before he rams back into you again.

"Oh," you take a deep breath, "in that case: SAAAAAANS~!" you try your best to say his name as lewdly as you can. It seems to have worked, since he growls in pleasure, his movements stuttering for a moment, asking for _more_. Sure, why not, you think to yourself. Whatever keeps him from harming you.

You moan his name more, also kind of enjoying how he reacts. He’s really loving this, enough to totally zone out, much to your advantage. You lift your head, your eyes meeting the gleam of the nails visible through the chain links. Time to take control.

First, you’ll need some space… You buck back against him, lightly at first, then harder and harder, pushing him back. As you thought, he has no idea what to do about that. At first he tries to keep up but after a while of mercilessly beating your booty against him, he grabs onto you and pulls out with a frustrated growl. He sits back, scooting to lean against the pole, while you watch him over your shoulder, trying to contain your smirk.

"into my lap, bitch. face the wall." He manages to still sound threatening even over his panting, you’ll have to give him that. You nod and do as he says, your only view now the nails in the wall.

You get on your knees, pressing your butt against him and rubbing him up and down a few times before getting up, impatient for him to place his dick against your wet slit. Without even waiting, you lower yourself down, purring at the feeling. Startled by your fast approach but still wanting to be in charge, he wraps his arms around you, but ends up more holding on than directing you. You can hear him moan and whimper right behind your head, even feel him slobber on the back of your neck as he holds you close, his skeletal fingers grabbing you roughly and digging into your skin.

Your mind gets clouded with lust for a while. It does feel pretty damn good, especially when you get to dictate the pace. You let it go for just a while, but soon get back to business, wanting to concentrate as much as possible on the quickly approaching chance to free yourself.

You wait for the right moment and give the chains a hard yank, the sound drowned out by Sans’s own noises and your action going unnoticed. The nail seems to have indeed moved. You smirk to yourself, only about two more tugs like that and they’ll come flying out. You’ll be free to run away, even if still cuffed… But you can worry about that later.

You moan out his name again and again, making him lose control and you feel his legs twitch under you. He’s completely at your mercy now, yours to do with as you please. The thought is kind of hot—too bad you can’t take full advantage. Back to the nails…

Suddenly your entire body begins to glow, and before you can do anything you’re lifted up. Turns out you aren’t as in control as you thought. As you’re turned around, slightly levitating over his body, you look him in the face, unsure of what’s going on. The expression on his face is both wrecked and hungry and his hips start moving, thrusting into you hard. The new angle directs his dick against just the right spot and you cry out, closing your eyes and getting lost in the sensation, head going dizzy.

"let me see your face as you come!" he growls, trying to put on his dominant smirk, but soon loses it and goes back to groaning, grabbing your hips tightly and slamming into you. You watch his face as it goes completely red, biting down on his lower jaw with his huge fangs, his eyes tearing up and shutting tight. He moans out loudly as he slams into you a few final times, his whole body shaking violently as he comes, your insides getting filled with hot red liquid. You moan too, but it’s not enough to get you over the edge as well.

You suddenly realize the weight on your wrists has increased, your eyes snapping open. You managed to pull the nails out of the wall without even realizing! You look at him in fear of being found out, but he’s out of it, entirely oblivious. His eyes are only half open, tongue hanging out from between his teeth and drooling everywhere while he’s trying to catch his breath, hands sprawled next to his body.

 _NOW_ you think quickly, shoving your hand into his pocket, fishing out the key. Fighting your shaking hands, you quickly unlock your cuffs and remove them, but you have no time to enjoy your freedom. Sans seems to be getting his shit back together already, so you quickly grab his hand, clicking one cuff around it and reaching for the other before he can realize what’s going on. He only gets to shout a startled "HEY—" before you click the second one in place, standing up quickly, whole body shaky with adrenaline. Both of you are still panting and moaning awkwardly, thanks to his dick being inside you just seconds ago.

You give yourself a moment to calm down, your heart hammering in your chest wildly, body shaking slightly from the rush and arousal. You can hear him shuffling around and quickly turn to him, seeing him trying to get up.

"Don’t you _dare_ ," you quickly hiss at him.

He just stares back at you, eyes wide and breathing fast. You can see intense fear apparent in his face, disproportionate to the situation he’s in… but you kind of like it, smirking as you pull up your pants and start buttoning your shirt. Your bra is ruined, but you don’t even bother, just buttoning the blouse over it.

The skeleton, or Sans as you now know him, rattles the chain as he frantically pulls at it while you fix your attire. You turn to him sharply and he stops, but you just smile.

"It's alright, you can try as much as you like," you chuckle, seeing as the chain is pulled around the support beam. "You won’t get out of those unless you either break the cuffs or tear down the whole building."

His wide, fearful eyes look up and down the pole and he realizes you're right. He looks back to you very slowly, shaking and breathing fast and shallow, the look of absolute terror in his eyes is so intense you almost pity him. Almost.

"how'd you—how did you do that?!" he stutters and you can barely understand him through his chattering teeth. You look around on the floor for a moment before you find one of the nails, picking it up. You bring it to his face, his body rattling even more, whimpering in fear when you approach him.

"Oh, you know, just _nailed it_. " you whisper gleefully. He digs his heels into the floor and stumbles back with a whimper, as if he expected you to ram the nail into his face. You throw it away and get on your knees, shuffling closer to him with a wide smile. He seems to be a bit relieved that you got rid of the nail.

For a while you just watch him with a big gleeful smile, not unlike his own just a little while ago. He’s tied up and defenceless—well, you probably still ought to look out for those fangs… but with how scared he is of you, you doubt he’d try shit.

He’s yours to do with as you please. You smile wider when he whimpers at your approaching hand.

Your palm lands on his chest, feeling the ridges of his ribs under it. You can honestly barely contain your curiosity. But you decide to be patient and enjoy his scared whimpers and clicking jaw flinching at your every move. You grin, sliding your finger up and down his bumpy chest, then hook it over his clavicle to pull him closer sharply. He lets out a pathetic whimper, immediately grinding his teeth and pulling his head back.

"Tsk tsk, don't tell me you're afraid of a little human," you say mockingly, pouting your lips. "I thought you monsters were super tough. Look at the damn clothes you're wearing. You look like you just escaped from a Creature Feature music video." He leans his head away when you grab at his hoodie. It’s very puffy and soft… Now that you think about it, the sleeves look just as filled as if human arms were in them. This just raises more questions you’re dying to know the answers to.

You grab at the zipper of his hoodie, excited to see his ribs with your own eyes, but he suddenly pulls back hard, slamming his back into the pole and kicking his feet to get away.

"P-PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" he yelps loudly. "please, i… i-i’m very fragile, you'll k-kill me..."

You pull your hand away, looking at him cowering before you and begging for his life. The previous feelings of dominance and amusement are replaced with genuine pity, at least somewhat. You do enjoy having him at your mercy, but you don’t intend to actually harm him. You wonder if you should let him soak in it, but when you see his sockets already watering with reddish tears, you decide to give him a break. You pull back and smile softly, raising a hand calmingly.

"Hey, don't worry," you say gently, "I'm not gonna like, actually hurt you." He still remains pulled away, giving you a suspicious side eye.

"w-why wouldn' ya hurt me?" he mumbles, then shifts his eyes away. "ya’d have every right to..." You just shrug.

"You didn't _really_ hurt me, either..." Sans grinds his teeth, looking away.

"only ‘cause ya did everything i told ya to... i-i was gonna, if ya didn’ do as i wanned’."

You stare at him for a while, blankly. Something rises in you, but you can’t for the hell of it put your finger on it. You stare at the monster, a complete stranger both as a person and a creature… and yet...

Why doesn’t this feeling—this weird deja vu—go away?

"No..." You stare ahead for a while, trying to sort your thoughts with your feelings. "You weren't." For some reason, you know this to be true. The words come out of your mouth automatically: "You could never hurt me." Sans looks at you with surprise that quickly turns to burning anger.

"WHAT?! of course i could! you think i'm some kinda—some kinda poltroon?! i couldda beat you up so bad, i'd break every bone in your fucking body!" he yells, even though he's still shivering with fear. You just smile.

"You're all bark and no bite." He gives you a look of unbridled rage, showing off his teeth and his irises contracting into small, burning red dots as he stutters, trying to find words to insult you. Then he pulls back and looks at you menacingly.

"if i weren't tied up, i'd kill you so bad your own mother wouldn't recognise you. i'm a fucking human hunter, a killer with a count, and my soul is dark and brutal like—"

"You know this whole edge speech doesn't really have the same effect when your lil’ red weiner is out, right?" you say, raising your eyebrows mockingly. He stops abruptly, looking down, then turns away sharply, his face going absolutely red.

"i-i can't make it go away now, okay?! it's made of magic and these stupid fucking cuffs—" He stops suddenly, looking up at you, realizing he probably shouldn't have said that. You smirk widely, leaning in closer.

"Oh, really?" you purr, "that sounds interesting..." He skitters his legs to get away from you, stopped by the pole behind his back.

"C-COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING—!" You press your lips against his teeth and he stops immediately, eyes wide. You're prepared to pull back in case he _did_ want to bite, but as you brush your lips gently from side to side, he suddenly stops everything. His eyes roll back into his skull and he closes them slowly while you kiss him. After a moment, you pull back and smile at him, his eyelids fluttering as he opens them again. Immediately, his face contorts into a terrified grimace as he realizes what he just did. He whips his head to the side, mortified, disgusted and _terribly_ pissed.

You just laugh and grab his zipper, opening his hoodie as he squirms under you in protest. You slide your hands under his shirt, biting down on your lip. He starts to breathe faster and you imagine he feels the same mixture of fear, excitement and shame you did a while ago. You can’t wait to see how it looks under there, so far just running your hands along the thick bones. Time to go another step further.

You push his shirt up as far as it will go and he warns you with a toothy growl, but you know it’s an empty threat. All you see is... well, a skeleton. The bones are maybe a bit thicker than normal? You hadn’t paid much attention in biology class when it came to bones. Anyway, there isn’t anything inside his ribcage, just empty space and inexplicable warmth. You smile, dragging your finger down his breastbone and he trembles under your touch. You carefully slide your fingers in between his ribs and wrap your hand around his sternum, brushing the back of it with your fingertips.

You look back at his face and it’s obvious he’s doing his best not to give in, his eyes closed and teeth clenched to keep the noises in. You smirk and lean in, licking over his teeth with the tip of your tongue, your mouth a wide grin. He tries to turn away from you at first, but knows there isn’t any point in trying and gives up. You place your free hand on his cheek, cupping it lightly before whispering " _open up for me, big boy,_ " against his teeth.

He shudders, hesitating for a moment. Looking into your eyes he knows there’s nowhere to turn, and defeatedly closes his eyes. A small _aah_ escapes him as he opens his jaw, his tongue falling between his lower canines. You smirk before lunging forth with a kiss deeper than before. You don’t exactly know how to french kiss a skeleton at first, so you just push your tongue against his till it presses between your lips. You take it into your mouth, fondling your own tongue around it and he pants into your mouth, high-pitched moans of pleasure and frustration filling your ears.

You slowly pull back and let go of his tongue, your clear saliva and his red magic fluid in strings between your tongues. He seems as though he wants to say something, but stops himself, looking away from you. You raise an eyebrow, putting a finger under his chin to make him face you, but he just turns away again, more forcefully, shutting his eyes tight.

“Heheh, alright,” you chuckle. He just frowns harder, but soon his eyes shoot open again when you grab hard at his ribs. You begin to rub them side to side, squeezing, pushing, sometimes even scratching lightly, all the while watching his reactions. He’s trying oh so hard to stay quiet and collected, but he’s failing miserably. You let him know about each moan and pant you heard with a chuckle. He turns his head to muffle his needy noises in the fluff of his hoodie, but it barely does him any good.

Once you touch every inch of his ribs, getting well familiar with the smooth thick bones, you decide it’s time to move on. Curiously, you lower your head to see more of his spine. It’s definitely thicker than a regular human one. The periodical ridges and bumps… it looks very interesting. Time to see how it feels.

You reach your hand under his ribs and grab at his spine with your warm hand. He reacts just as hard as you expected him to, almost jumping up if it wasn’t for you holding him down. He whimpers and grinds his teeth, shaking his head. You just smile and slowly drag your hand down his lumbar, almost to his pelvis. A throaty moan escapes him, his dick giving a visible twitch, much to your amusement.

Slowly, you move your palm back up his spine, enjoying each bump and ridge. As he opens his mouth and throws his head back, you lean in closer, to the side of his face, pressing your soft cheek into the hard surface of his cheekbone.

After just enjoying his scent and the sounds he gives you, you whisper a quiet _Sans_ to get his attention. His head snaps to you and almost collides with your face, an awestruck look in his eyes as he starts sweating again.

"Sans," you say once more and his eyes close, a little whine escaping him at the sound of his own name. "Has anyone ever touched you like this before?" you ask, continuing to rub his spine, more gently and softly now. His body is starting to relax more and more from his rigid posture. Instead of pulling away, trying desperately to distance himself from you, he seems to get weaker, shakier, melting like a chunk of wax. He just whimpers, unable to say anything more. "C'mon, Sans... answer me, or I might leave you like this," you purr and he shakes his head quickly.

"no no no, please, don’t leave me like this, please—" he starts pleading, but you stop him with a smile.

"I won’t, but you gotta be a good boy and answer me first," you smirk. He gulps, looking away, still holding his front, even if on the last threads. You simply stop moving your fingers around his bones to hint that he ain’t got much time to think about it and that seems to do the trick.

"n-no..." he says quietly, but you just shake your head in disappointment.

"You gotta do better than that," you tell him, your fingers slipping away from his spine slowly.

"no, please, i—!" he cries out. You look at him, raising your eyebrows in expectation with a smug grin. He takes a deep breath, struggling to collect his words.

"no one... has ever touched me like that..." he looks away, then frowns deeply."happy?!" he growls, looking you in the eyes furiously, face still red and hot, breath laboured. You laugh and nod, " _Yes, very._ "

"well! g-get to—get to it then, bitch!!” His attempts to regain his cool posture just make you smile, especially now that you know exactly what to do to make him lose it all over again.

You grab at his spine again, squeezing even harder, and before he can catch his breath you run it all the way down, never ceasing your tight hold. Sans’s eyes roll back and water, his mouth curving in half fear half bliss. The sound he makes, a combination of a groan and moan, lets you know you got him good. You cease your hold for a moment, going all the way up to his ribs, then squeeze again, repeating the move with the same rewards.

"Wow…” you chuckle, “for not having skin, you’re pretty sensitive to the touch." He turns his face away, frowning and smushing his face further into the hoodie. “You know there’s no point in holding back now, right?” He just shuts his eyes tighter, shaking and panting.

You pull back a bit, looking over him. Where next?

Your hand reaches lower, to the base of his right hip bone, your thumb pressing into the upper part of his sacrum. The sudden loud gasp he gives you even startles you a bit. You look up at him just to see him hiding into his hoodie again. You give him a look, smirking.

"Come on, let me hear it," you whisper, dragging a finger up his lumbar and back down to his sacrum. He just clenches his teeth, growling with hostility, eyes watering with pleasure as you circle the holes. With a chuckle you lean in and give him a kiss on the cheekbone, making him flinch again.

"Heh, I guess I'll have to work for that myself, huh?" you mutter with a smile and slide your hands up and over the crest of his hip bones.

You don't really expect to find the spot so early when suddenly he gasps loudly, twitching under you. He opens his eyes wide, face completely red, as you stare down at him in surprise. Then a huge smile slowly creeps over your face.

"no, no no no not theraaAAAAH!" he screams when you run your palms over his hip bones again, more firmly than before. He breathes heavily and you smile at him in amazement, squeezing the edges again. The noises he gives you, as much as he tries to stifle them, are just amazing. Soon, you're driving your palms into his hip bones hard, enjoying the suppressed moaning and whimpering as he begs you to stop, trying so hard to keep his cool but it’s already on the fucking moon.

"Hehe, no need to be ashamed, lil’ guy," you chuckle, giving him a second to catch his breath. "Come on, _get loud."_ He looks at you, eyes watering from the pleasure and a small streak of saliva rolling down his chin.

"f-fuck off!" he barks out madly, "i don't take any fuckin’ orders from humans!" You just grin wider.

"Really? What if I was to touch your... _boner_? " You giggle at your own joke and to your surprise he seems like he _just might_ be repressing a smile of his own. He shoves his face in his hoodie fluff again and you swear he really is smiling, his form shaking for a minute… but when he turns back to you, he's back to looking angry, showing off his fangs.

"don't you fucking dare-ah— AH!" His threat gets cut when you wrap your palm around his dick, feeling the magic pulsate between your fingers, and you grin victoriously.

You start stroking him, moving your hand up and down, only squeezing a little. The strange glowing flesh feels close to a real human penis, but subtly different. You can feel some strange warm force coming from it into your hands. Talk about being magical in bed.

You continue to stroke him, from base to tip, enjoying the new and unknown feeling. It’s not long before his hips start twitching, moving against your hand.

"Someone’s eager, huh?" you chuckle, but don’t stop, playing with the head of his dick with your other hand. He tries his best to stop moving, whimpering a pathetic "no, i— _aaah!_ " as he does so.

You keep jerking him off until you can feel him getting close to the edge, his moans loud and desperate for release. You take both your hands off of him and get up, walking to the wall and watching him catch his breath, his panting changing into small, repetitive pleas, _no, no, no_. His whole body is shuddering, bones rattling against each other... you can even see his dick twitching.

When he calms down a little, he looks at you with rage in his wet eye sockets. "why’dya have to be like this?! finish me or fuckin' leave, ya sonovabitch!" he barks at you and you just chuckle. "whad’ya even want from me?!?"

You smirk, "I’m glad you asked. I only want you to return the favor," you whisper, winking mischievously. His brows furrow, confused.

When you don’t tell him anything more, he asks again, "whad’ya want?!"

You walk back to him and squat so your heads are on the same level, leaning in to where his ear would be, as he watches you carefully.

"I want you to eat me out with that freaky tongue of yours," you whisper. You feel a clear shiver under you as you pull back to look him in the face.

He seems conflicted, probably not wanting to submit to you but the idea sounding intriguing to him. After some time, just when you’re about to get up and think of something else, he speaks up. "i— i wouldn’t... i wouldn’t be against it..." he mutters slowly, his eyes looking everywhere but yours. "but ya gotta promise not to leave me afterwards!" he turns to you finally, once again showing off his teeth, but the display is no longer intimidating to you.

"I don’t have to promise you anything,” you tilt your head nonchalantly, “but if you do a good job... I’ll consider it," you wink at him and he seems a bit unsure at that, afraid even, as if he just now realized what he agreed to. You get up, but only so you can pull off your pants and underwear, slipping them down your burning legs.

His stare is no longe distant and defying. Instead, his wide eyes stare at your crotch with visible intrigue. You let him watch for a moment, seeing his mouth move, gulping. You walk towards him and without any warning shove your crotch against his face, one leg lifted up with your thigh against his cheek. He grumbles annoyedly, but you grab his skull and he looks up at you immediately.

"One wrong move and you’re never getting out of here, _buddy_ ," you warn him, imitating his mafioso accent, and he just nods hesitantly, unable to say much right now, eyes drawn back down.

"Good," you smile and he looks back up at you in surprise. You can even see a red blush on his cheeks. "Now, Sans... stick your tongue out," you instruct him and a few seconds later you can feel the hot, wet tongue between your legs, pressing at your lips unsurely. You let out a pleased moan, then chuckle darkly, looking down at him.

“Good, good... “ His eyes shoot away for a second before you press his head closer. “Now, get working.”

It seems he’s a bit lost at first, but eventually just starts moving his tongue up and down your slit, closing his eyes. You close yours as well, then run your palm over his skull to get his attention.

“C’mon, lick my clit, boneman.”

He doesn’t respond for more than a moment. His eyes shoot away again, then he reaches his tongue lower, stopping when you laugh out.

“Hahahaha! No not there!” He blinks unsurely, pulling his tongue higher up.

“Mhmm, getting warmer…” The warm tip slides between your inner lips and finally reaches the target, and you reward his efforts with a pleased moan and another gentle pet on his skull. This seems to motivate him well, and he continues to lick around, circle, press and rub.

You have to rest your head against the pillar, your bits sensitive after getting so close but never releasing, and breathe deeply. You whisper his name dreamily and he hums into your crotch. You figure he knows what to do after he saw you fingering yourself before and decide to let him do whatever he wants while you just enjoy the feeling. He soon moves the tip against your entrance and when you don’t object, he slowly snakes it inside, filling you up and wriggling against your walls.

You pant out in bliss, putting both hands on his skull and lifting your leg a bit more to get him closer, but still give him enough space to let him breathe. He moves his tongue around hesitantly, probably unsure of what exactly you want him to do, so you lightly direct his head, moaning out softly whenever the slick yet rough surface of his tongue rubs against your sweet spots. He eventually settles on slowly pulling in and out, sliding almost the entire length of his tongue over your walls, pushing at them with varying intensity. You’re breathless and barely standing after just a few minutes, asking him to get back to your clit. The hot flexible appendage slides out of you and immediately goes up to your clit, eager even. You tighten your fist and lean your forearm against the pillar, pressing your forehead to it. Your legs are getting weaker and your moans louder, until you can’t hold on anymore.

“Oh _Sans_!” Your moan drowns out his surprised groan as you push his face even closer between your thighs, riding out your orgasm over his face. You let out a few blissful whimpers, your legs shaking, before finally easing up your hold and letting him breathe again.

He pulls away, his tongue slipping back in between his jaws, spreading his saliva and your juices over his teeth, as he looks up at you, seemingly afraid that he fucked up somehow. You drop down to your knees, taking deep breaths, before you find your strength and take his skull into your hands, bringing it to your face and kissing him deeply. You pull back and smile at him genuinely.

"You were _amazing_ ," you exhale with pure bliss, still catching your breath.

He freezes, staring up at you with wide eyes. You’re not sure what’s wrong when suddenly, you see reddish tears welling up in his eyes and he turns his head away. He clenches his teeth, trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh gosh! Sans, are you okay?" you panic, trying to lift his head up to face you, but he doesn't look at you. You use your thumbs to wipe his tears away and after a bit of hesitation you hug him, pressing his head onto your chest. He seems to calm down slightly.

"Hey now, shhh... I'm sorry if I took it too far, I didn't mean to make you—" He suddenly recoils violently in your arms, pushing you away.

"WHY! the FUCK! are you so NICE TO ME?!?" he yells at you, face red and irises contracted, "you do realize we're still ENEMIES, and i will still KILL YOU the second i get the FUCKING CHANCE, RIGHT?!!" He stares at you, breathing heavily, and you look away for a moment, thinking of how to form your answer when you yourself don’t exactly know why…

He turns away from you, scowling furiously, wriggling in disagreement when you sit on his femurs. You swoop close to him, pressing your stomach against his still present dick and he shudders, closing his eyes, frowning even more. You put your hands on his chest and slide them side to side softly.

"Well, you haven't so far..." Sans groans.

"kinda hard to kill ya when i'm tied up, ya daft cunt."

"You could have before, and still didn't."

"w-well, that's because—i wanted to fuck! maybe i'm just fucked up like that, a monster that's into humans - so what?! it's my fucking business—" He stops when you wrap your arms around him, placing your chin on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, then closes his eyes and sighs, raising a chain-laden hand to his forehead. You hug him for a moment, then lift your head to where his ear should be and place a few kisses on his skull.

"Thank you for not killing me, Sans," you say softly, "or hurting me, for that matter." He’s silent for a while, then exhales deeply.

"dude... what's yer fucking damage? i... i _will_ kill you eventually. " Those are the words he says, but the way he says it sounds more like... he _has_ to, not necessarily wants to. You pull away and smile at him, while he looks away with anger, fear, but also regret apparent in his face.

"Well, you were nice to me and I didn't kill you when I had the chance," you say cheerfully, "maybe if I'm nice to you, you won't have to kill me." He looks up at you, then away as he smiles, exhaling an unhappy chuckle.

"nice wishful thinkin’ you got goin’ on, buddy," he growls, "it's not like i have... well, you can try it, anyway." Dammit, you were so close that time... You sigh and lean in to kiss his face again, slowly rocking your hips against him. He whimpers at the movement, closing his eyes, but much less tightly than before. You smile to yourself. Maybe you did get somewhere after all.

You place a few more pecks on his skull before you move to his mouth, licking at it until his jaw opens and a hesitant tongue presses against yours. You smile, glad he’s finally warming up to you, and tilt your head to reach better. He moans into your mouth and almost pulls away as your hand slides down his pelvis, but you keep him close with your other hand. You don’t really feel like waiting any longer and grab his dick, holding it upright before sitting up on your knees and positioning it under your entrance. Sans's body shivers when he takes a peek through the kiss and sees what you’re doing, his breath quickening.

You take a deep breath before slowly sinking onto him, your inner walls slickened by his tongue, the red dick going in smoother than before. You try to catch your breath as you sit down on him, bracing yourself against his shoulders and leaning your forehead against his.

You start rolling your hips at first before riding him up and down, noises of pleasure coming from both of you. You move one of your hands to your clit, pressing at it and whimpering with pleasure at the feeling, panting into Sans's face. Suddenly your hand is shoved away roughly and his finger replaces yours, messily circling around and you whine, moving faster and harder than before.

You open your eyes and look into Sans's, seeing him watching your every movement and you laugh before lunging at his mouth. You run your tongue around his fangs, which are a lot blunter than they look, but still sharp enough to be dangerous. You both keep swallowing each other's moans and whimpers and it’s not long before you’re coming, moaning his name and squeezing around him, which gets him over the edge right after you. Your ears are filled with an animalistic growl as he comes into you, the red liquid splashing out between the two of you. Even in your state you’re quite surprised how much there is, but it does feel pretty great, so hot and filling. You rise and fall a few more times before you feel the magic dissipate under you, and the fluid follows.

You slouch against him, both of you trying to catch your breath. Your body quickly gets cold from sitting on the floor and you reach out for your pants, putting them on before sitting back on Sans. He’s looking away from you, maybe ashamed of helping you get off. You’re not sure.

It's quiet. The silence prevails for a few minutes as you sit sideways in his lap, snuggled up to his chest, listening to him breathe. How he can breathe without lungs, you don't know. Surprisingly, it's him who breaks the silence after a while, mumbling something you don't quite catch.

"Hmm?" you lift up your head, eyebrows raised in question. He looks to the ground, away from you.

"i said he's gonna kill me," he says, his voice deep and grave.

"Kill you? Who's gonna kill you?" you ask. Sans looks at you with that constantly grumpy look, then exhales deeply, looking back down.

"my brother. you were his catch. he told me to... _'take care'_ of you, while he delivers the news to the royal guard. " He takes a deep breath. "in a few hours, they'll be here..." You look at him with pity.

"And he'll... _kill you?_ " you say. Sans shakes his head slowly.

"nah... but he might as well. when he finds out i fucked up this bad, he's gonna be mad. or worse..." he looks down, "i can hear him now, 'SANS, HOW COULD YOU LET THE HUMAN ESCAPE', 'SANS, WHY DID YOU LET IT TIE YOU UP', 'SANS, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT'!" he imitates his brother in a high-pitched nasal voice. He hangs his head back down with a sigh. "since i'm so fragile, he doesn't hit me... he'd kill me with one hit. but he found a way to make it hurt anyway..."

Silence falls on both of you again. You don't know what to say, and it seems that neither does Sans.

After a while of wondering, you reach down and grab his underwear and shorts, pulling them up and fixing his fly. He looks at you through his grumpy facade, covering his fear and sadness. For a moment he just stares at you, then looks down.

"If it helps," you start, getting his attention, "you can say that I tricked you, or got loose and overthrew you. I know it won’t change the situation, but... maybe, if you tell him I was... very strong or something, he won’t take it as you failing, but as me succeeding." Sans looks at you. He looks at you for a long time, considering your words. Eventually, he turns his head back down.

"thanks..." he mutters, and you just smile sympathetically. Then it's silent yet again.

You sit next to him, leaning your head onto his shoulder, and look around the room while you wait. Sans doesn’t know why you're still here, but eventually just shrugs it off and hangs his head, waiting for his brother like a convicted prisoner awaiting his execution. You wait too, listening to the wind outside and watching the flickering lights of the lamp dance around on the walls. You wait... and wait... until eventually you hear it. Quiet snoozing.

Very carefully, you remove yourself from him, getting up and reaching for the keys. You come back to him, just staring down at him for a moment, assuring yourself that he really is sleeping. Then, you move behind the pillar, carefully bringing up the shackles and finding the keyholes on the cuffs. Holding the key in one hand and the cuffs in the other, you wonder whether or not you're making a mistake. After a bit of hesitation, you take a deep breath and unlock them, gently letting his hands slip out. You take the chains and lay them on the rug so they won’t make much noise, trying to arrange them so they seem torn out of the wall. You look at the skeleton one last time, snoring softly, looking tired and scared even in his sleep. You watch him snooze for a moment, many thoughts running through your head. Then you carefully open the door and step out into the cold late autumn night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
